Tu luz(version Yaoi)
by lucy-chan 1827
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Checker Face tenía otro objetivo ... y conoce a Tsuna, desde que era pequeño, el pasado de Tsuna sera rebelado y una ¿Traición? de parte de alguien inesperado, y una decisión que puede cambiar todo (Parejas en el interior)
1. Chapter 1

N\A: Creo que debo aclarar esto, esta historia comienza a partir del capítulo 350 y de ahí todo es mi idea, todo vendrá de mi loca cabecita así que en capítulos futuros olviden el manga desde ese capítulo

N\A: Bueno como prometí la versión yaoi (A huevo triunfo el mal) bueno habrá algunos cambios respecto a la versión 'original' por así decirlo, actualizare cada semana hasta que le llegue al otro

Parejas: 1827 (A petición de muchos y mía, aunque aclaro no será la principal), OC2718 (Esta será la principal, ¿Por qué? Porque yo lo decidí, y además si leyeron la otra historia ya se darán una idea quien es el que esta emparejado), All27, y unos toques de R27

"…."hablar

 _'….'pensar_

 _Sueños_

* * *

Sueños

En una habitación se encontraban siete personas hasta que llego una octava con una sonrisa en el rostro "Chicos ya empezó el plan para tener a el cielo único de vuelta" al decir estas palabras las otras siete personas sonrieron

"Al fin nuestro cielo estará con nosotros" dijeron al unísono las siete personas, el muchacho que estaba alejado del resto saco un collar de su bolsillo y sonrió ligeramente _'Al fin estaremos juntos y esta vez nadie nos separara'_ pensó mientras apretaba con fuerza el collar

….

Ya había pasado algunas semanas desde la batalla contra los Shimon, todo estaba en paz ya no había peligro que amenazara la a la familia y amigos de Tsuna, Ryohei y Aoba solían entrenar casi todo el tiempo, Yamamoto y Kaoru practicaban Béisbol casi todos los días los otros miembros del equipo ya no le temían tanto tiempo como al inicio y todos se esforzaban para ser tan buenos como los dos, Rauji y Lambo solían pasar el tiempo jugando aunque usualmente es el menor el que busca al mayor para que jueguen , e incluso Reborn ya no era tan duro en los entrenamientos para el castaño en conclusión todos estaban felices viviendo en una tranquilidad que parecía eterna, pero una noche Reborn estaba teniendo un cierto sueño que podía acabar con dicha felicidad.

Reborn estaba caminando por un pasillo oscuro se podía ver un poco de luz saliendo de una habitación frente a, el así que decidió investigar no se podía escuchar nada a excepción de los pasos que daba este, al llegar a la habitación que le traía muchos recuerdos del pasado se dio cuenta que ya había estado hay pero en otro tiempo y otras circunstancias, en ella se encontraban Fon, Colonello, Verde, Skull, y Mammon y en sus rostros se podrá ver que estaban confundidos al igual que él.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" pregunto Reborn sorprendido, porque en el fondo de su mente sabía que esto no era normal

"No lo sé... pero esto no es un sueño normal de que puedo estar segura", respondió Mammon con un poco de indiferencia pero se notaba que estaba intrigada, ella sabía que no era un sueño ordinario podía estar segura de eso por sus poderes y lo que le intrigaba mas era quien pudo hacer eso, porque de seguro era alguien muy hábil y poderoso como para reunirlos a todos aquí.

"Ha pasado un tiempo... arcobarenos" una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de estos, todos se voltearen rápidamente al oír esa voz, era un hombre con un sombrero de hierro

"TU", gritaron al unísono, porque sabían perfectamente quien era el a todos les daba recuerdos desagradables con solo estar en su presencia.

Reborn quiso sacar su arma para dispárale, pero se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover, todos estaban inmovilizados

"! Oh! ... esa es una bienvenida un poco desagradable, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos" hablo con un tono de falsa tristeza, pero con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"Y que esperabas después de dejarnos con esta maldición" grito enojado Renacer y todos le enviaron una mirada fulminante, ellos odiaban a ese hombre por lo que les había hecho y él se atreve a actuar como si nada eso es lo que más enfureció a los arcobarenos.

"Pero eso va a cambiar..." Hizo una pausa "Se los puedo asegurar" termino dando a todos una sonrisa triunfante confundiéndolos

"Que estas tratando de decir" gritaron al unísono, no entendían lo que él estaba tratando de decir.

"Lo que oyeron... claro que antes necesitara el ultimo componente, que es el más importante... puede que sea algo sin importancia,.. O tal vez tienen mucha importancia para ustedes" hablo con un tono de misterio sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro confundiéndolos a un más, él estaba tratando de decir que ya no tendrán la maldición eso en el fondo los alegraba, pero no confiaban tanto en él, como para creer 100% en sus palabras.

"¿Cuál es ese componente?" preguntó Mammon muy interesada, no quería seguir con ese aspecto

"A su tiempo lo sabrán... pero mientras tanto se reunirán en Japón" les informo mientras caminaba frente a ellos tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué en Japón?" preguntaron todos arcobalenos

"Debido a que en Japón, se encuentra el ultimo componente... nos veremos después" y con eso desapareció del lugar al igual que los alcobarenos que quedaron muy confundidos.

Todos arcobalenos (en sus respectivos hogares), abrieron los ojos y se despertaron de golpe _'¿Qué demonios fue eso?'_ fue lo que cada uno se pregunto

Casa de Tsuna

"Reborn, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Tsuna que estaba medio dormido, vio que este se despertaba un poco sobresaltado

"Si... si estoy bien" respondió, aunque se notaba que no estaba prestando atención

"Seguro" pregunto ya que el parecía un poco distante y distraído eso le preocupo un poco ya que el casi nunca se distraía

"Si, Dame-Tsuna ahora vete a dormir" Reborn dijo y dio por terminada la conversación.

"Sí, sí, ya voy" dijo resignado sabiendo que este no le diría nada, después se acostó e inmediatamente se quedó dormido

Al día siguiente

"Renacer en serio estás bien", preguntó Tsuna mientras tomaba su mochila

"Si yo estoy bien y no preguntes, molestas" contesto mientras marcaba un numero en el celular

"Pero has estado haciendo un montón de llamadas desde que despertaste" viendo como este esperaban que le conteste la llamada, se notaba que estaba un poco impaciente

"Me comunicaba con los otros arcobalenos" hablo restándole importancia al asunto

"Algo pasó" pregunto un poco preocupado, es muy raro que Reborn se comunique con los otros arcobalenos sin que algo este pasando, porque siempre que se reunían algo estaba muy mal o algo estaba a punto de pasar y solo podía significar problemas para todos

"No… y vete pronto a la escuela o llegas tarde" dijo Reborn, para que se fuera porque alfin contestaron en la otra línea

En ese momento Tsuna vio que eran las 7:55 "Hieeeee es verdad, es demasiado tarde" grito mientras salía rápidamente de su casa no quería llegar tarde otra vez

Salió de la casa y se encontró con Yamamoto y Gokudera y se fueron a la escuela por suerte llegaron a tiempo antes de que el maestro llegara y los regañara.

Todo el día transcurrió con normalidad excepto que Tsuna estaba pensado en todos los acontecimientos que se dieron esta mañana. En la hora del almuerzo, los tres estaban sentados en el techo comiendo y platicando tranquilamente.

"Tsuna te sucede algo ", preguntó Yamamoto, ya que observo que Tsuna estaba un poco distraído y no participaba mucho en la conversación

"No me pasa nada, pero parece que a Reborn, si" contesto un poco preocupado por como actuó el nombrado esta mañana y no le decía nada

"Le pasó algo a Reborn-san" pregunto un poco exaltado Gokudera

"No, es que está actuando un poco extraño"

"¿Extraño?" Preguntaron los dos

"Me dijo que estaba llamando a los demás arcobalenos"

"Algo debe estar pasando" dijo Yamamoto también un poco preocupado de que algo malo pueda ocurrir ahora que ya no había problemas.

"Si creo que le voy a preguntar cuando llegue a casa" hablo el castaño, recordando que esta mañana no le pudo preguntar muy bien a Reborn sobre su extraño comportamiento

Siguieron conversando hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del almuerzo

"Démonos prisa o no vamos a entrar a clase" comento Yamamoto porque siempre que llegan tarde su maestro les regaña

"Tengo que recoger las cosas, váyanse sin mi" dijo Tsuna mientras recogía el resto de su almuerzo

"Seguro", preguntaron al unísono, no queriendo dejar a Tsunasolo

"Si seguro vayan tranquilos" aseguro el para tranquilizarlos, los dos asintieron y se fueron dejando solo al castaño

Después de un tiempo al fin termino de recoger sus cosas

"Por fin terminó" camino rápidamente a la puerta "Debo apresurarme" estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando vio que su anillo brilló "¿Pero que...?" No pudo terminar la frase porque de pronto cayó inconsciente

* * *

 _Tsuna estaba en una habitación desconocida esta tenía poca luz solo se podía ver algunas cosas 'Donde estoy' se preguntó mientras inspeccionaba la habitación_

 _"Por lo visto no has cambiado mucho Tsunayoshi-kun" una voz detrás de él lo sobresalto un poco_

 _"Quien eres tú" pregunto votándose para ver de quien se trataba pudo mirar a un hombre con un sombrero de hierro_

 _"Yo soy CheckerFace, un gusto en conocerte" hablo el, acercándose a Tsuna_

 _"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de este extraño sujeto_

 _"Se todo sobre ti Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo mientras se encontraba frente a él y le daba una sonrisa_

 _"¿Qué quieres de mí, porque estoy aquí?" pregunto un poco preocupado por lo que le dijo ese hombre_

 _"Es un secreto por ahora" contesto mientras ponía un dedo en los labios y soltaba una risita_

 _"Secreto..." murmuro un poco tenso, él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo aquí y eso le estaba poniendo un poco nervioso_

 _"Tsunayoshi-kun, el destino de cada persona ya está escrito, y algunas personas fueron creadas con un propósito especial" dijo el tratando de desviar el tema_

 _"¿EH?" pregunto completamente confundido, no entendía de lo que estaba hablando y porque le decía esto justamente a el_

 _"Tu propósito en la vida se acerca... espero que lo aceptes... Si te niegas mucha gente podría morir" dijo CheckerFace en forma seria, sus palabras habían impactado al castaño_

 _"¿Q-Qué estás tratando de decir?" pregunto un poco alarmado él no quería que nadie muriera por su causa_

 _"Todo a su tiempo" contesto dando por terminado el tema_

 _"Pero..." quiso continuar cuestionándolo, pero este lo interrumpió_

 _"Hasta pronto Tsunayoshi-kun, te olvidarás de todo lo que hemos hablado, cuando volvamos hablar y cuando nos veamos cara a cara, en esos momentos usted será capaz de recordar, mientras tanto olvidaras todo, será como en un sueño" termino diciendo para luego desaparecer quedándose todo a oscuras_

* * *

"ESPERA" grito Tsuna levantándose de golpe de la cama y estaba sudando un poco

"Juudaime / Tsuna ¿estás bien?" Yamamoto y Gokudera preguntaron un tanto preocupados por el sobresalto del castaño

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto un tanto confundido

"En la enfermería" contesto Yamamoto

"Tsuna-kun ¿estás bien?" preguntó Enma, que acaba de llegar

"Sí, ¿cómo llegué aquí?" Tsuna preguntó confundido lo último que recuerda es estar en la azotea de la escuela y de ahí todo está en blanco

"Bueno... le pedimos permiso al profesor, para buscarte", dijo Yamamoto, recordando que más bien parecía que Gokudera estaba dispuesto a matar al profesor por impedirle salir a buscar a Tsuna aunque él también estaba un poco molesto por no dejarlo salir, el profesor no tuvo más remedio de dejarlos salir porque no quería que haiga destrozos

"Judaime se encontraba en el techo" dijo con preocupación Gokudera, porque lo encontraron tirado el piso del techo y esto los alarmo un poco

"Te encontramos inconsciente y te trajimos aquí" continuo Yamamoto que también estaba un poco preocupado por el

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?" pregunto viendo por la ventana como algunos alumnos salían de la escuela

"Mucho tiempo ya es hora de ir a casa", comentó Enma, él también estaba preocupado por su amigo

"Tsuna tuviste una pesadilla, porque te despertaste gritando" hablo Yamamoto recordando como hace unos momentos Tsuna había despertado gritando

"No lo recuerdo..." contesto con sinceridad Tsunano recordado haber soñado algo o que hubiera tenido una pesadilla

"Judaime de todos modos, quiero acompañarlo a casa para estar seguro de que se encuentra bien" dijo Gokudera preocupándose por su jefe

"Está bien" respondió rápidamente mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas después todos abandonaron el edificio y se dirigieron a la casa de Tsuna

* * *

Fin del capítulo

Próximo capítulo: Reunión

N\A: Como pudieron ver hay algunos cambios más al inicio prometo actualizar por lo menos una vez cada semana hasta que le alcance a la versión normal


	2. Chapter 2

N / A: Estoy viva, sé lo, perder Deben Estar furiosos llevo meses sin Actualizar Pero él Teñido Un poco de Problemas

Tsuan / Yuni = 5

Tsuan / Oc (Peli Azul) = 1

Tsuan / Oc (CUALQUIERA de las dos) = 2

"... .." Hablar

 _'...' Pensar_

(N °) Aclaraciones

* * *

Despedida (Parte 2)

Tsuna iba caminando por el centro de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo estaba mirando las diferentes hasta que vio a Dino del otro lado de la acera así que decidió ir a verlo cuando ya estaba cerca de, el noto que no tenía a ninguno de sus subordinados cerca

"Dino-san" Tsuna lo llamo para que volteara y este de inmediato volteo

"Tsuna que bueno verte" dijo volteándose a ver a Tsuna con una sonrisa

"Dino-san que está haciendo aquí, por cierto no veo a Romario o sus hombres" dijo porque sabía que Dino es un completo inútil sin sus hombres alrededor

"Estaba explorando la ciudad para saber qué tanto a cambiado, Romario y los otros les mande a divertirse mientras yo estoy aquí ¿Por?" dijo tranquilamente el rubio mientras que a Tsuna lo miraba con incredulidad

"N-no por nada solo preguntaba" dijo después de un tiempo "Por cierto he estado reflexionando todo lo que me ha pasado desde que Reborn llego a mi vida" el comenzó y Dino lo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra "Y yo quería decirte gracias" dijo inclinándose a el rubio

Dino lo miraba confundido y parpadeo un par de veces "Ya Tsuna no es necesario de que me agradezcas" dijo con simpleza mientras que el castaño dejaba de inclinarse, el negó con la cabeza

"Es necesario yo siempre he recibido la ayuda de Dino-san así como la de mis amigos pero antes no había tiempo para agradecerlos apropiadamente" dijo seriamente

"Ustedes siempre ha estado hay para apoyarme y en verdad aprecio lo mucho que ha hecho Dino-san por mi" continuo que causo la sonrisa del rubio

"Tsuna lo hago con gusto después de todo eres mi little brother" dijo pasando el brazo por los hombros de Tsuna

"Acerca de eso bueno siempre has proclamado ser mi hermano mayor pero yo nunca te he correspondió eso" dijo al separarse de Dino "Así que si no te molesta desde ahora quiero llamarte Dino-nisan(1)" dijo mirándolo a los ojos eso causo que Dino volviera a sonreír

"No hay problema con eso me puedes llamar como quieras" dijo acariciándole la cabeza dándole una sonrisa que Tsuna correspondio

"Gracias Dino-san, gracias por todo" dijo por ultimo "Bueno te dejo que sigas explorando adiós" se despidió y se fue dejando a Dino parado

"Parece que está madurando" dijo el rubio mientras daba la vuelta

…

Tsuna camino un poco más pero luego se tomó la cabeza recordando lo que Dino acaba de hacer y recordó que hace un tiempo el extraño muchacho que se encontró también hizo lo mismo _'Por alguna razón se sintió diferente, cuando lo hizo el chico misterioso se sintió más cálido y nostálgico'_ reflexiono las diferencias de los dos hasta que se frenó de golpe porque escucho una explosión cerca el miro por los lados para ver qué había sucedido pero no vea nada hasta que levanto la vista y vio que venía de la cima del hotel que estaba pasando

"De seguro que el causante debe ser Varia" reflexiono para sí mismo después de un momento analizar los pro y contra decidió entrar para averiguar lo que sucedía el camino hasta el ascensor y marco el último piso que seguramente era la suite

Cuando fue a la puerta no fue necesario pedir permiso para entrar porque de la puerta había salido un trabajador corriendo aterrorizado y dejo la puerta abierta aprovechando eso entro, una vez adentro vio que la mayoría de las cosas estaban descostradas entro con cautela para no alertar a alguien y con cuidado camino hasta que vio una gran puerta la cual empujo un poco y dio un vistazo adentro vio a Xanxus dentro recostado en el sofá el entro

"Hola Xanxus un gusto en verte" dijo al estar frente a él, el otro volteo para verlo

"Basura que haces aquí" dijo Xanxus dirigiendo su mirada a él y sacaba una de sus pistolas

"Tranquilo solo quiero hablar de algo importante" dijo Tsuna con un gesto para que se tranquilice que no hizo mucho efecto

"Que quieres y mejor que sea rápido basura" dijo guardando el arma

"Bueno yo solo quería decirte algunas cosas" el comenzó un poco vacilante "El noveno… tu padre creo que deberían arreglar las cosas" comenzó y Xanxus le dio una mirada de odio y abrió la boca para hablar pero Tsuna lo interrumpió

"Creo que eres muy afortunado tu padre siempre ha estado hay para ti, Reborn me dijo que siempre iban de vacaciones en cambio yo hasta hace algún tiempo no sabía ni siquiera que mi padre estaba vivo y siempre que viene está el casa dormido o haciendo nada, nunca pasamos tiempo juntos" dijo esto y Xanxus solo se quedó callado viéndolo "Sé que tu no consideras un padre pero sabes Padre no es el deja a una mujer embarazada si no el que cría y El noveno siempre te considero un hijo, y a decir verdad te envidio en ese aspecto" dijo con una media sonrisa el otro solo lo miro

"Bueno eso creo que es todo… por cierto tu cuidaras de Vongola y harás lo mejor para ella ¿Cierto?" pregunto Tsuna el otro frunció el ceño

"Por supuesto que si basura" dijo de mala gana, Tsuna solo sonrió

"Eso es lo que esperaba" dijo satisfecho "Eso es todo gracias por escucharme y gracias" dijo y salió rápidamente de hay Xanxus lo vio salir

"Extraña basura" dijo por ultimo viendo donde había salido

…

El castaño camino por un largo tiempo hasta llegar a Kokuyo Land y entro hay camino por el lugar por un momento antes de entrar al edificio abandonado, estaba unos instantes hay hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

"Que demonio haces en nuestro territorio byon" hablo Ken parado frente a el

"Solo quiero hablar con Mukuro" dijo dando un paso para atrás

"Y crees que te dejaremos ver a Mukuro-sama" dijo amenazadoramente

"Tranquilízate Ken" dijo Chikusa

"Solo quiero verlo" dijo Tsuna de nuevo pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto

"Ken, Chikusa retírense parece que puede ser muy interesante para que Vongola venga aquí sin la compañía de sus camaradas o del arcobaleno" dijo Mukuro que vino por el alboroto causado

"Entonces que es lo que es lo que quieres Vongola y más un solo" pregunto intrigante

"Mukuro no necesitaba a nadie aquí conmigo solo he venido a hablar" dijo mirándolo

"Kufufufu está bien que es lo que querías hablar conmigo" dijo soltando su característica risa

"Bueno yo estado reflexionando todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos tiempos y yo quiero que me perdones" dijo dando una reverencia de disculpa ante la atenta mirada del peli azul que lo seguía mirando con una mirada expectante

"Y por qué te disculpas" el pregunto después de un momento de silencio

"Bueno Mukuro yo… bueno yo no olvido los malos momentos que nos hiciste pasar a mí y a mis amigos y entendiendo un poco porque tu odio a la mafia, tú tienes los recuerdos del futuro cierto" el castaño pregunto el potro asintió

"Bueno Recuerdas esa petición que hice antes de que nos fuéramos cierto" pregunto un tanto vacilante

"Si aún lo recuerdo querías ver donde estaba encerrado" dijo un poco distante ese hecho que aún lo desconcertaba

"Cu-cuando me lo enseñaste y me sentí muy miserable porque mientras yo estaba tranquilo tu… tú estabas en ese espantoso lugar por diez años, por eso después de regresar del futuro yo le dije a Reborn que abogaría por ti, por tu libertad, para que salieras de ese espantoso lugar, no pensaba permitir que estuvieras en ese espantoso lugar por diez años" dijo y ambos se miraban a los ojos del contrario Mukuro veía los orbes del castaño y veía que eran sinceras era como si se reflejara su alma en ellas

"A decir verdad a Reborn no le gustó nada la idea y me decía que era un insensato, e ingenuo pero… pero no podía permitir que siguieras allí pero no pudimos porque luego paso lo de la ceremonia de sucesión y todo eso, yo quería disculparme por no harte sacado antes" dijo dando una nueva reverencia con ojos que se notaba el arrepentimiento

El peli azul que tenía los brazos cruzados los soltó no podía creer no podría creer lo que había escuchado del castaño al escuchar la sinceridad de esas palabras algo dentro de él se movió algo muy dentro de él pero aún permanecía con la mirada impasible

"Ahora quiero agradecerte a ti y a Chrome por habernos ayudado en la pelea del futuro, aun en la peor situación, estuvieron apoyándonos en todo momento" dijo en tono de agradecimiento

"Oya oya sabes que no te ayude a ti solo lo hice…" el comenzó pero Tsuna lo interrumpió

"¡Lo sé!... Sé que lo hiciste por conveniencia pero aun así gracias" dijo mirándolo a los ojos "Y sé que en fondo tienes un buen corazón" hablo mirándolo intensamente

"Y porque estas tan seguro" dijo desviando la mirada de los ojos de Tsuna que parecía que intentaba mirar su alma

"En la peles por los anillos lo vi tú te entregaste para que Ken y Chikusa pudieran escapar y también salvaste a Chrome que ya no tenía muchas esperanzas" dijo

"Solo lo hice por conveniencia" dijo el tratando dejar zanjado el tema, Tsuna negó con la cabeza

"No es verdad, tu pudiste escapar y dejarlos a atrás y Chrome tu pudiste escoger a alguien más pero la escogiste a ella y le diste lo que necesitaba para vivir" hablo con confianza

"….." él se quedó en silencio

"'Tu cuerpo será mío' siempre dices eso cuando estoy tratando de acercarme a ti, tú me estas advirtiendo, pero has pensado en las implicaciones que eso habrá verdad no eres tonto si yo lo comprendí tú ya lo hubieras contemplado" dujo mirando al cielo "Sabes que notarían el cambio y tus amigos serán atacados y tú no quieres eso aunque lo niegues tu solo lo dices para alegarme" dijo mirándolo otra vez

"…" el otro después de un tiempo volteo para mirar a Tsuna "Sawada Tsunayoshi eres realmente interesante" dijo al fin el otro sonrió

"Ya me lo habían dicho antes" dijo acercándose a él "Ne Mukuro, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y nos conociéramos en otras circunstancias que no involucraran a la mafia tu… crees que hayamos podido ser amigos" pregunto el con mucha esperanza en sus ojos, Mukuro dudo mucho esa respuesta

"…Tal vez…" dijo él y el castaño le regalo una sonrisa brillante "Vongola eres realmente extraño"

"Tsuna" le corrigió "Llámame Tsuna, se me hace extraño que me digas Vongola o mi nombre completo" dijo con la esperanza de conseguirlo, el peli azul vio los ojos del castaño y por alguna razón que ni el mismo sabe decidió darle gusto

"Tsuna" dijo con un suspiro cansado eso provocó que Tsuna le diera una enorme y gran sonrisa iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido

"Maestro está tardando mucho y estoy aburrido" dijo un niño con el cabello verde y con una manzana en la cabeza, Mukuro dio un suspiro de fastidio hacia él y Tsuna solo parpadeo tratando e recordarlo porque se le hacía conocido

"Fran ¿verdad?" pregunto Tsuna ya que al fin lo había recordado

"Ah Vongola te ves pequeño ¿seguro que eres Vongola?(2)" dijo sin emoción lo que causo que a Tsuna le resbalara una gota detrás de la cabeza "Viniste a hablar con el maestro" él dijo y el castaño asintió "Entonces sabes que no puedes ingresar a nuestro equipo" eso confundió a Tsuna "Al equipo fruta" dijo haciendo una pose y una ilusión

"Pfff…." Tsuna tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para que no se le escapara una carcajada, porque Mukuro ahora literalmente tenía una piña en la cabeza y es sus pies tenia las letras ´Equipo de fruta´ con diferentes, tuvo que resistir mucho además de que el peli azul tenía una mirada oscura en su rostro "Bu-bueno yo me retiro… fu-fue un gus-to adiós" dijo por ultimo porque no sabía cuánto iba resistir sin que cayera al piso de la risa

Mukuro tenía una aura oscura a su alrededor tenia marcas de verificación y una mirada oscura se veía un poco aterrador dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Fran solo para descubrir que ya se había esfumado al igual que la ilusión ' _Ya lo torture por esto'_ pensó mientras se dirigía a encontrarlo pero su mente derivaba hacia la conversación que tuvo con Tsuna _'Si lo que dijo es verdad eso explica como los de Vendice no insistieron para encarcelarme de nuevo, sin duda algo extraño le esta pasando, veré al arcobaleno después de castigar a Fran'_ pensó Mukuro

…

Después de reír por un momento lejos del lugar para asegurarse de que no escucharan su risa, se calmó y se encamino hacia la escuela, cuando estuvo allí fue directo a la sala de recepción enfrente de la puerta el dudo uno instantes antes de golpear suavemente después de unos segundo se escuchó un pase el entro un poco nervioso

"Hola Hibari-san" dijo con cautela un vez adentro

"Sawada Tsunayoshi que es lo que haces aquí" fue la contestación del otro

"Bueno…yo…" el tomo aire para relajarse, porque el pelinegro siempre tenía el efecto en él lo ponía nervioso, nostálgico, y seguro, pero eso no se lo había dicho a nadie ni siquiera Reborn lo sabía "Yo solo vine a hablar Hibari-san… yo he estado reflexionando sobre todo y bueno yo quería agradarte que a pesar de que nunca estuviste obligado a ayudarnos en las peleas, tu ayudaste a tu manera así que estoy agradecido por tu apoyo" él dijo dando una reverencia

"Solo lo hice porque quería pelear" fue la contestación del otro, Tsuna solo sonreía

"Yo se eso pero de todas maneras gracias, bueno a decir verdad cada vez que Hibari-san estaba de nuestro lado tenía la sensación de que íbamos a ganar, y también…" el continuo un poco vacilante "Me sentía muy seguro cada vez que estabas cerca, aun no lo entiendo porque pero es así" él dijo mirándolo a los ojos

"….." el no dijo nada pero le bolígrafo que tenía en la mano estaba a punto de romperse, pero Tsuna no lo noto

"Extraño ¿No? Siempre me ha sucedido eso desde que tengo memoria" el continuo "Sera mejor que te deje… Adiós Hibari san" dijo lo último con melancolía pero él no lo noto pero Hibari si y el se fue sin recibir respuesta

"Hibarid" dijo al fin después de un tiempo por fin rompiendo el bolígrafo de antes "Sigue a Tsunayoshi" fue lo que dijo y el ave voló por la ventana con el fin de seguir ordenes

…

Después de hablar con Hibari, Tsuna fue directo a su casa entro saludando a su madre que estaba en la cocina y fue a la sala donde estaba Lambo juagando el decidió atacarlo con cosquillas como lo había hecho antes la acción fue instantánea el niño vaca comenzó a reír histéricamente

"Jajajajajaja Tsuna ya basta" dijo entre risas Lambo después el castaño se detuvo pero aún seguía abrazando a Lambo

"Lambo…" el comenzó seriamente "Desde que te conocí pensé que eras un niño consentido y llorón" dijo poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza del otro "Pero luego me di cuenta de que a pesar de ser eso eres muy valiente, me haces el hermano mayor más orgulloso"

"…." Lambo solo lo miraba confundido

"Dime Lambo tu protegerás a mamá a I-pin y a Futa cuando yo no pueda verdad" pregunto seriamente a Lambo tomando de los brazos

"Buajajaja el gran Lambo protegerá a mamma por Tsuna inútil" dijo infantilmente el castaño le dio una gran sonrisa

"Gracias Lambo lo aprecio" dijo dándole un dulce de uva que tenía en el bolsillo "Esto es como compensación por tu arduo trabajo de proteger a mamá y a los demás"

"Darás a Lambo-sama todos los días por su arduo trabajo" dijo mientras tomaba el dulce, Tsuna le acaricio el afro y asintió, él se levantó dejando a Lambo solo y se dirigió a la cocina

…..

"Mamá huele delicioso" dijo Tsuna entrando a la cocina

"Ara Tsu-kun ya estás de regreso, muchas gracias" dijo Nana volteándose y Tsuna la abrazo

"Gracias mamá sé que nunca te agradecido por todo lo que has hecho, eres la mejor mamá del mundo, te quiero" dijo aun abrazándola

"Ah Tsu-kun no tienes que dar las gracias y hago lo mejor que puedo" dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo, el negó con la cabeza

"No es verdad todo lo haces bien y eres la mejor y perdona por todo lo que te hecho pasar antes soy un mal hijo que no merece a una madre como tú" dijo con tristeza

"Oh no eres un excelente hijo jamás estaría enojada contigo" dijo Nana con cariño y siguieron abrazados Tsuna parecía reacio a dejarla ir "Tsuna porque no vas a la tienda por un poco de salsa de soja para la cena" el asintió sin antes darle un leva apretón

"Mamá te quiero eres la mejor" dijo al separarse

"Yo también te quiero mucho"

"Mamá me harías un favor" el pregunto ella asintió, él se acercó a su oído "Si preguntan, diles todo de ellos y del pasado" susurro y luego se fue rápidamente de ahí dejado a Nana un poco desconcertada y preocupada

…..

Tsuna salió rápidamente de la casa cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se apoyó en la pared más cercana y comenzó a llorar ligeramente

"Porque, porque me duele tanto, porque siento este vacío en el pecho, lo siento chicos" dijo mientras se abrazaba y trataba de controlar sus lágrimas des pues de unos minutos él se levantó y se fue al parque no sabía porque pero era como si algo lo guiara allí una vez en el parque vio a alguien ahí se fijó y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo muchacho con el que se había encontrado antes decidió ir a verlo

"Hola" dijo una vez que se acercó a el

"Hola Tsunayoshi que bueno que estés aquí" dijo dándole una media sonrisa

"Eh? Bueno no sé porque pero algo me guio aquí" hablo sin problemas

"Se ve que no has cambiado nada Tsunayoshi" dijo el otro castaño Tsuna iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido

"Creo que ya es hora de que cumplas tu misión Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo la voz misteriosa saliendo de los arbustos revelando a un hombre con un sombrero de hierro, Tsuna se paralizo cuando lo vio y de inmediato se tomó la cabeza y casi se cae si no fuera por el otro castaño que lo tomo de los hombros

Después de unos segundos Tsuna estaba respirando agitadamente y miro al hombre frente a el

"Checker Face" dijo el castaño aun apoyado al otro muchacho, este solo sonrió

"Tsunayoshi-kun es hora de salvar a los arcobalenos" dijo con una sonrisa aun en su rostro

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Sello roto

N/A: Si lo sé, lose fue muy corto perdón pero ya no se me ocurrió mas

Aclaraciones

(1): Me he leído mango como anime y jamás le oído decir que Dino es su hermano mayor aunque le proclamara serlo

(2): Fran no perdió toda la memoria, aunque hay espacios en blanco si tiene algunos recuerdos del futuro

Bueno hablando de parejas creo que va hacer un Tsuna/Yuni pero también habrá interacción de Tsuna/Oc

Bueno a los que esperan un cielo perdido está escrito mitad del capítulo en los próximos días subiré


	3. Chapter 3

N\A: Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta en el primer capítulo Mammon es una mujer y pienso dejarla así aunque algunos piensan que es hombre

"….." hablar

 _'….' pensar_

* * *

Verdades y ofertas

"Yo creo que esta reunión aún no está completa"

Todos voltearon pare ver el origen de la voz solo para sorprenderse jamás se imaginaron de que ellos vinieran hasta aquí

"Vendice" dijeron al unísono

La habitación estaba en silencio todos los ojos estaban centrados en los recién llegados, estaban confundidos ninguno entendía por la repentina aparición de Vendice, ellos que recordaban no habían cometido ningún delito como para que ellos vinieran, hasta que se fijaron que en el hombro de uno de ellos estaba un bebe con vendas y un sombrero

"¿Quién es ese?" pregunto Verde totalmente confundido y eso no le agradaba

"Nunca lo había visto" hablo Colonello

"Es él bebe del pacificador transparenté, que estaba en los recuerdos de primo" dijo Tsuna sorprendido, recordando que él había aparecido en los recuerdos pero el resto importancia

"Si en efecto es el, pero que demonios está haciendo aquí" dijo Reborn confundido no esperaba de que viniera y eso lo sorprendió no creía que esta conversación fuera de alguna importancia para los Vendice como traer a todos aquí

"Nos conocemos cara a cara Reborn-kun" hablo el desconocido aun el en el hombre de uno de ellos y esto causo que Reborn frunciera el seño

"Como sabes mi nombre y que quieres aquí" dijo el, esto le daba mala espina ellos no se presentarían si no sea un asunto completamente serio

"Se mucho sobre ustedes Reborn-kun, Colonello-kun, Fon-kun, Skull-kun, Mammon, Verde-kun y Yuni-chan y a la razón por la que estoy aquí, es la misma por lo que se han reunido aquí todos" eso si sorprendió no solo a Reborn si no a los demás, los alcobalenos se preguntaban qué importancia tiene para ellos el sueño que ellos habían tenido el día anterior

"Es sobre el sueño de que todos tuvimos ayer" dijo Reborn el aclarando las dudas de los que no sabían nada y para saber si era por ese motivo aunque sospechaba que si era por eso que ellos estaban aquí

"Si efectivamente ese es el tema que queremos tratar, pero antes de eso déjeme presentarme yo soy Bermuda y mi compañero es Jager "y dio una señal para que los demás Vendice para que desaparecieran "Solo esas presentaciones serán necesarias por el momento" termino ya que él no quería revelar los nombres de los otros

"Entonces ahora si podemos comenzar con lo que todos vinimos a hacer" hablo Mammon, estaba perdiendo su tiempo y el tiempo es dinero y ella estaba perdiendo dinero

"Si, pero primero que todo como sabes sobre el sueño que nosotros tuvimos" intervino Reborn, estaba muy interesado por saber cómo se habían enterado de ese hecho

"Intervinimos una de las llamadas que realizo Reborn-kun, durante la mañana y nos enteramos del sueño a través de ella, pero creo que eso no es relevante por el momento, lo que quiero saber es de que se trataba el sueño" termino y Reborn estaba un poco con él ceño fruncido a él no le gustaba que hubieran hecho eso, no le gustaba para nada ser vigilado

"Está bien te lo diré" dijo Reborn después de pensarlo un poco, aunque no muy feliz de hacerlo

"Reborn estás seguro de contarles a cerca del sueño kora" hablo Colonello no muy convencido de que este le cuento todo lo que les sucedió la noche anterior

"Si claro que se el diré, pero a cambio él nos dirá quien es exactamente y por qué vino aquí" contesto y luego miro asía Bermuda "Es un trato justo ¿no?" pregunto, esperando una respuesta

"Por supuesto que se los diré, pero primero me dirán de ese sueño y luego les diré lo que quieren" respondió, era algo de dar y recibir él no les dará información a menos que ellos también le dieran esa información

A regañadientes Rebon les dijo les contó lo sucedido en el sueño "Les voy a resumir, todos los alcobareno a excepción de Yuni tuvimos el mismo sueño, en el que estábamos en una habitación oscura y ahí se encontraba el sujeto que nos convirtió en alcobalenos y él nos dijo que nos quitaría la maldición, que solo le faltaba una cosa esencial y que nos reuniéramos aquí en Japón, que aquí era donde se encontraba lo que le faltaba "termino de decir el

"Ahora dimos, ¿porque estás aquí?" volvió a preguntar Reborn, ya que le había dicho sobre eso ahora él también tendría que explicarse la razón para estar aquí

"Estoy aquí porque yo en el pasado solía ser un alcobareno al igual que ustedes" esa declaración dejo a todos sorprendidos jamás habían escuchado de que hubiera más de siete alcobareno y eso los escandalizo un poco

"Como puede ser eso posible"

"Eso es imposible"

"Todos guarden silencio" dijo Reborn para callarlos a todos ya que todos comenzaron a hacer escándalo por la noticia, cuando todos se calmaron, Reborn volvió a tomar la palabra

"Como es eso posible ya que recuerde solo deben existir siete alcobalenos representando a cada llama" hablo esto era cierto y todos los sabían, por eso le intrigaba tanto, quería saber de dónde provenía ese sujeto tan extraño

"Eso es cierto solo existen siete, pero se han preguntado que les paso a los anteriores que llevaban la maldición, se ha mencionado que había otros alcobarenos pero nunca los volvieron a ver" dijo el, esta revelación dejo alguno sorprendidos pero a otros no

"Es verdad, después de que recibiéramos la maldición investigue para saber si había alguna forma de regresar a al normalidad pero lo único que descubrí fue que si había otros alcobarenos antes de nosotros pero desaparecieron sin dejar rastro" dijo serio Reborn, claro que el investigaría no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de quedarse en esa forma, pero las investigaciones no tuvieron ningún éxito y eso lo frustro de sobremanera pero esta revelación aclara un poco las dudas que tenía en ese entonces

"Tienes razón, yo también investigue y llegue a la conclusión de que el único que puede levantar la maldición es el mismo que nos puso" dijo Verde, el también investigo pero con otros métodos había experimentado si podía remover la maldición pero todos sus experimentos fueron un fracaso así que llego a la única conclusión posible era esa

"Igual que a Reborn me llevo a un callejón sin salida" Mamon comento, ella había recolectado mucha información una era relevante otra completamente inútil, y gracias a que recolecto información pudo crear la cadena de Mammon pero no descubrió nada más que fuera relevante

"Eso es obvio nosotros desaparecimos y no dejamos rastro" respondió con superioridad, el jamás dejara rastro alguno de que siquiera existieran

"Pero porque desaparecieron" pregunto intrigado Reborn, esto le era sumamente extraño no sabía la razón por la cual no dejaron ningún rastro de su existencia y por sus repentinas ganas de decirle eso ahora, definitivamente esto le daba muy mala espina

"Cuando nosotros ya no le fuimos de utilidad nos quitó la maldición, pero al quitárnosla solo hay dos opciones posibles sobrevivir pero jamás verse como humanos nuevamente o morir" explico sombríamente, recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar después de que le quitaran la maldición

"Pero, como es eso posible" pregunto Reborn impresionado por la información que acababa de recibir, también se podía notar la cara de sorpresa de los demás ocupantes de la habitación que estaban tratando de entender toda la información que acababan de recibir

"En el momento que ya no podamos sobrellevar la maldición nos dijo exactamente lo mismo que a ustedes, pero nunca volvimos a la normalidad como se pueden dar cuenta" contesto con simpleza, pero se podía notar que en su voz había rencor y un inmenso odio

"Por eso nos hiso reunir a todos en Japón" razono Reborn, ya que era un poco lógico que los reuniera a todos para quitarles la maldición que uno por uno

"Eso indica que ya encontró a sus remplazos y a ustedes les pasara lo mismo que a nosotros" declaro el sin ningún rastro de delicadeza y esta noticia alarmo a más de uno

"Quiere decir que no hay ninguna manera de salvar a Reborn, Yuni y los demás, no hay nada que podamos hacer" dijo Tsuna con miedo de perderlos, para él ellos son personas muy preciosas y no quiere perder a ninguno ni mucho menos que se conviertan como Vendice

"No, no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer solo les espera la muerte" contesto fríamente

"Entonces a qué diablos han venido aquí, solo a decirnos todo esto" dijo un poco enfadado Reborn, estaba un poco agradecido de la información aunque ya tenía la ligera sospecha de que lo que les dijo ese hombre era mentira, pero lo que no entiende porque los Vendice les dicen esto a ellos justamente ahora ' _Seguramente tienen algo entre manos'_ pensó el esperando una respuesta y se podía ver que los demás alcobarenos estaban pensando lo mismo

"No, después de transformarme en lo que soy ahora solo pensé en vengarme por eso reuní a los demás que sobrevivieron a la maldición y creamos Vendice para estar cerca de la mafia y así algún día poder vengarnos de él" le contesto mirándolo directamente

"Y porque nos cuentas eso" pregunto de nuevo no muy contento por la respuesta porque sabe que el oculta algo  
"Porque quiero que se unan a mí, para poder vengarnos de lo que nos ha hecho" esta vez hablo claramente

'Así que nos quieren utilizar para su venganza' pensó Reborn antes de contestar "Y si no negamos" a él no le gusta para nada que lo estén ordenando y mucho menos alguien como el

"Entonces les advierto que no se metan en mi camino o se van a arrepentir y elijan lo que elijan solo les espera arder en el infierno. Piénsenlo porque esos son sus únicas opciones" finalmente dijo pero sus palabras estaban en forma de amenaza todos en la habitación se habían dado cuneta de ello y después desapareció entre las llamas de la noche

"Que es lo que piensas hacer Reborn" dijo Fon después de un tiempo, todos estaban intrigados por la propuesta que acababan de recibir, pero saben que Reborn es el que toma las mejores decisiones

"No lo sé… pero presiento que todo lo que nos dijo es verdad" este le respondió, porque a pesar de considerar la venganza no confiaba ni un poco en ellos y en realidad no sabe muy bien lo que estén planeando

"Yo también tengo esa sensación" contesto pensativo Fon, y el resto de los alcobarenos también sentían eso en algunos de estos se podía ver la preocupación y los otros podían esconder muy bien sus emociones

"Reborn oji-san tengo algo que decir" interrumpió Yuni, se podía ver que estaba un poco indecisa de hablar pero también se la veía preocupada

"¿Que es Yuni?" pregunto un poco preocupado por el tono de voz que utilizo y la cara con la que hablo

"Cuando vine a este mundo y tome el pacificador este no me acepto del todo" dijo Yuni mostrando su pacificador este tenía unas manchas grises y anaranjadas

"Eso no puede ser posible" dijeron todos los asombrados no creyendo lo que veían eso era simplemente imposible ellos jamás han visto algo así

"Y eso no es todo…mi madre aun esta con vida" eso impacto a todos los que sabían sobre la maldición sabían que era lo que les pasaba a los portadores de pacificador del cielo

"Imposible la maldición del arcobareno del cielo es de una vida corta y cuando le dan a otros la maldición estos mueren" dijo Reborn no creyendo lo que escuchaba, el cree que definitivamente algo está por venir, todo esto le resulta demasiado extraño y sospechoso

"Si eso es cierto en ninguno de los mundos paralelos que he recibido los recuerdos pasa eso por eso decidí venir con Yuni y Aria-san" comento serio Baykuran

"Entonces Aria también vino, pero porque no está con ustedes" pregunto Reborn, del porque Aria no había llegado con ellos

"Dijo que tenía asuntos que atender antes de hablar con ustedes y que después de la reunión nos pueden acompañar a casa" dijo Yuni y Reborn y resto de los alcobarenos asintió ellos quieran saber que era lo que estaba pasando así que ninguno se iba a negar ante la petición

"Bueno nosotros nos iremos ustedes hagan lo que quieran" Dijo Rebon mientras se iba con los demás

"Yuni espera un momento" dijo Tsuna mientras tomaba el brazo de Yuni que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación

"Si Sawada-san que deseas" hablo volteándose asía el

"Me preguntaba si podemos charlar en algún momento"

"Por supuesto que sí" Respondió con una sonrisa

"Si entonces nos vemos" se despidió con una sonrisa mientras se iba

"Bueno yo también me voy hermanito, tengo algunos asuntos que atender" se despidió Dino dejando solo a Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna

Estaban en silencio hasta que Tsuna comento

"Como creen que será Reborn en su forma de adulto" esto lo tenía muy intrigado después de toda la plática que habían tenido así que decidió preguntar a sus amigos para saber lo que pensaban

Los tres empezaron a imaginar a Reborn en su versión adulta, todos estaban dando sus opciones de cómo se vería

(N/A: lo mismo que imaginaron en el cap. 353)

* * *

Después de eso comenzaron a hacer los deberes y a charlar sobre diferentes asuntos

"Chacker face-sama que va hacer ahora que los vendice aparecieron"

"Mn ̴…absolutamente nada ellos no son ningún obstáculo para nuestro objetivo verdad chicos" Dijo y en ese mismo instante aparecieron 6 figuras entre las sombras

"Es verdad no nos arrebataran a Tsunayoshi" dijo un chico en forma seria ' _No me separaran de el de nuevo'_ pensó este

"Si no importa quién sea tendremos a Tsu-cha" dijo un chica

"Porque pronto nuestro cielo estará de nuevo con nosotros" proclamaron al unísono

"Eso sucederá más pronto de lo que creen" dijo Chacker face mientras los demás sonreían

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Propuestas


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: No puede actualizar rápido porque tenía algunas dudas y tuve que ver de nuevo el anime para aclarar los siguientes capítulos que tengo en mente.

PD: Para aclara algunas dudas por favor leer las advertencias

*Son 7 OC (2 chichas ,5 chicos)

*Yuni es alrededor de los 13 años, porque en el manga es alrededor de 10 (creo)

Creo que eso es todo por ahora disfruten

Respuestas

En la mansión de Aria

"Me alegra de que todos decidieran venir aquí" dijo Aria cuando entraron a la sala

"Por supuesto que vendríamos y más con tolo lo que ha sucedido" Tomo la palabra Reborn sentándose frente a ella

"Si es verdad estamos en una situación grave, por cierto no falta otra de ustedes" hablo ella dando se cuenta de que faltaba la poseedora de la maldición incompleta

"Lal dijo que estaría aquí en unos días, pero cambiando de tema como es que aun estas viva Aria si los que tienen la maldición del cielo tiene una vida corta" pregunto muy intrigado él sabía que eso no era normal y quería saber si ella sabía algo sobre el asunto

"Es verdad, pero no estas feliz de que no muriera" dijo fingiendo una cara de dolor a lo que Reborn solo suspiro y negó la cabeza sonriendo

"Lo siento, estoy muy feliz de que aun estés con vida" contesto un poco feliz por eso

"Gracias, aunque también estoy muy sorprendida de que eso sucediera, uno días atrás estaba lista para partir de este mundo pero de pronto el pacificador comenzó a rechazarme y después apareció Yuni y a ella tampoco la acepto del todo" conto lo sucedido aunque a ella también le sorprendió de sobremanera ese hecho, Reborn solo la miro seriamente

"Esto es algo muy raro" hablo Fon porque eso era un hecho muy extraño y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso

"Aria tienes algo más que contarnos, no es verdad" hablo Reborn, el sospechaba de que Aria no les estaba contando toda la verdad y quería saberlo

"Siempre tan perceptivo Reborn" respondió ella siendo descubierta por este

"Entonces que más nos quieres decir" insistió él quería saber todos los detalles del asunto

"Justo antes de que apareciera Yuni escuche una canción" resignada ella les conto sobre el asunto

La luz del cielo pronto resplandecerá

Para que cumpla con su destino

Y aquellos elementos que perdieron a su cielo

Lo recuperaran

Y no permitirán que se lo arrebaten nuevamente

Como debía ser ellos permanecerán juntos

Después de que Aria dijera esas palabras hubo un pequeño silencio, ninguno de los presentes entendía esas palabras todo permaneció así hasta que Collonelo decido romperlo

"Que significa eso kora" pregunto totalmente confundido por aquella frase

"No estoy muy segura de lo que puede significar eso" ella respondió sinceramente

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" dijo Reborn mientras tomaba un poco de café todo este asunto lo tenía un poco preocupado primero sueñan con ese tipo, después aparece Vendice y por último el asunto del pacificador del cielo *Definitivamente algo grande va a pasar* pensó el

"Es verdad yo también escuche esa canción, pero yo vi a siete personas recitándolas, pero no les pude ver el rostro" dijo Yuni

"Siete, no será que ya encontraron nuestro remplazos como dijo Bermuda" dijo fon con un toque de preocupación en su voz, él se preocupaba de las nuevas víctimas que pudieran recibir la maldición al igual que ellos

"Posiblemente, pero eso que tiene que ver con la canción" Mamon pregunto flotando desde una esquina, todos estaban de acuerdo con esa declaración eso no explicaba toda la canción

"Es posible que el cielo de la canción sea una persona y este aquí en Japón" respondió Reborn dándole un poco de sentido a esas palabras

"Es verdad Reborn oji-san cuando vine supe que esta persona está aquí en Japón, pero cada vez que pienso en esa persona me duele mucho el pecho" respondió tristemente Yuni mientras se topaba el pecho

Todos estaban en silencio después de esa declaración, ellos entendieron que la situación era muy grabe

"Entonces que se supone que vamos hacer" dijo desesperado Skull no sabiendo muy bien su destino o el de los demás

"Creo que debemos esperar" dijo Aria con calma, algo le decía que debían esperar para comprender mejor la situación

"Estoy de acuerdo, en primer lugar no sabemos quiénes son estas personas" reflexiono Reborn, ellos podrían ser cualquiera, eso no era pista completamente confiable así que pensó igual que ella tal vez más adelante podrían saber más sobre el asunto

"Aparte eso, que piensan de la propuesta de ese tal Bermuda" dijo Verde con un poco de interés sobre ese asunto en peculiar, aunque él no iba a aceptarlo no le agradaban mucho esos sujetos

"No la aceptaremos, no confió en el"

"Eso no significa ninguna ganancia para mi"

"Ellos definitivamente dan mala espina kota"

"Concuerdo con mi madre lo único que nos queda es esperar "comento Yuni ella al igual que su madre sentía que eso era lo mejor por el momento

"Entonces eso es lo que aremos confió en su juicio" dijo Reborn que daba por terminada la discusión

"Porque no se quedan a cenar deben estar muy conmocionados por todo lo que ha ocurrido" pregunto Aria y todos asintieron

En el hogar Sawada todos sus habitantes estaban preparándose para ir a la cama

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Reborn que ni siquiera vino a cenar" se preguntó Tsuna mientras se ponía la piyama

"Estaba en una reunión importante Dame-Tsuna" dijo Reborn entrando a la habitación

"Reborn" grito sobresaltado el castaño a la sorpresiva entrada de este

"Quien más Dame-Tsuna"

"De que quería hablar Aria-san" pregunto muy interesado por el asunto

"De algo que solo nos interesa a nosotros los alcobalenos" contesto mientras subía a su hamaca

"No tienes que ser tan malo Reborn solo quería saber e que hablaron" puso mala cara Tsuna mientras se acostaba en la cama

"Te lo contare después ahora vete a dormir" respondió ante la insistencia de su alumno

"Si, si"

Y así los de acostaron y apagaron las luces, sin que ninguno lo supiera el anillo del cielo volvió a brillar

Tsuna se encontraba en una habitación casi a oscuras y luego se agarró la cabeza como imágenes entraban en su mente

"Nos volvemos a ver Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo Checker Face mientras se dirigía a Tsuna

"Checker Face" dijo Tsuna tratando de alejarse pero descubrió que no podía moverse estaba completamente paralizado

"No entres en pánico, estas en un sueño y te aseguro que no te are daño" hablo cuando estaban cara a cara, para luego sonreír

"Entonces que es lo que quieres de mi" pregunto un poco dudoso, este hombre le traía una sensación muy extraña

"Ya te lo dije, para que cumplas tu propósito en esta vida" contesto el con simpleza mientras agitaba la mano

"Y cual es realmente mi propósito" le pregunto el castaño realmente un poco interesado en fondo de su mente, él se le hacía muy conocido, pero su mente se bloqueaba cada vez que trataba de identificarlo y esa es la razón por la cual no se siente muy nervioso a su lado pero eso no quita que desconfié de el

"Todo a su tiempo" dijo mientras pasaba la mano por el cabello de Tsuna" ¿Quieres salvarlos?" dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a Tsuna

"¿HE?" pregunto totalmente confundido ante la pregunta *Salvar ¿a quién?* se preguntó el

"A los alcobalenos quieres salvarlos" este le aclaro de inmediato Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos

"Si por supuesto…" exclamo, para luego recordar la plática que tuvo lugar en la tarde" Pero vendice dijo que ellos…" no pudo terminar la frase por que el otro lo interrumpió

"No importa lo que ellos hayan dicho, esta ocasión es completamente diferente" el contesto a la inquietud de Tsuna

"¿Cómo?" pregunto confundido mientras lo miraba a la cara, no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir este hombre

"Tú eres la razón, ya te lo había dicho antes tienes que cumplir tu propósito… o es que acaso no los quieres salvar" dijo el con una sonrisa, él sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible del castaño

"Claro que si los quiero salvar… no quiero que mueran ni se conviertan como los vendice" hablo de forma determinada

"Entonces aceptaras salvarlos de su destino" hablo con una sonrisa

"Yo…yo" iba a contestar pero recordó lo que Reborn le dijo cuando estaban en el futuro * Tú no eres un héroe Tsuna* eso era verdad él no era ningún héroe, pero quiere salvarlo de su destino porque para el Reborn es alguien muy importante un modelo a seguir de algún modo y alguien muy admirable y no quiere perderlo

Checker Face soltó una risita "No tienes que contestar ahora, pero recuerda las manecillas del reloj no se detienen, de tu decisión depende las vidas de Yuni-chan, Reborn y los demás" dijo mientras desaparecía entre la oscuridad

*Que se supone que debería hacer, quiero salvarlos pero…pero…Reborn que se supone que debería hacer?*pensó amargamente mientras todo se volvía negro

Reborn estaba levantado en frete de su estudiante sosteniendo un martillo listo para  
(golpearlo) despertarlo

"¡Ite! Reborn qué diablos, porque no me puedes despertar de forma normal" exclamo mientras se masajeaba la cabeza adolorida

"Apresúrate o llegaras tarde" fue la simple contestación de este

"Hai hai" dijo mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para ir a la escuela

Después de cambiarse bajo a desayunar aunque la mayoría fue robada por Reborn, Lambo e I-pin estaban jugando encima de la mesa

"Itekimas!" grito mientras salía de su casa para encontrarse con sus amigos

"Buenos días Judaime"

"Yo Tsuna"

"Buenas días muchachos" les respondió con una sonrisa

Caminaban por las calles tranquilas hasta que se encontraron con Enma que se veía un poco exhausto y sudoroso

"Enma-kun estas bien te ves un poco cansado" pregunto el castaño al notar el estado de su amigo

"Si estoy bien solo me persiguieron algunos perros pero por suerte los perdí" contesto un poco aliviado de que los haya perdido, él no sabe que tiene que los perros lo persiguen hasta el cansancio

"Jaja se ve que los perros te quieren mucho" dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

"Si tú lo dices" respondió con una gotita de sudor ante la respuesta

Todos estaban listos para seguir con su camino hasta que un grito ensordecedor que los detubo

"Buenos días Sawada!" exclamo el boxeador

"Igualmente Oni-san" respondió no con tanta emoción que este

"Por cierto Tsuna-kun porque había tanta gente en tu casa acaso sucedió algo malo" pregunto Enma recordando lo que paso ayer

Procedieron a contarles todo referente a la maldición de los alcobalenos, la aparición de vendice y la plática que se tuvo ayer con los demás alcobalenos

"No entiendo nada al EXTREMO!"

"Tsk idiota cabeza de césped nunca entiendes nada"

"¡QUE DIJISTE CABEZA DE PULPO!"

Y así comenzó una acalorada discusión entre Gokudera y Ryohei, Tsuna solo observaba con una gotita en la cabeza a la actitud de sus guardianes y tratando de calmarlos junto a Yamamoto y Enma veía un poco divertido por situación

De pronto Tsuna sintió que alguien lo observaba y volteo para ver quien lo estaba mirando pero no encontró nada solo con la calle vacía y eso lo extraño un poco

*Qué raro sentí que alguien me veía, pero no sentí ninguna mala intención debe haber sido mi imaginación* pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto

"Tsuna-kun sucedió algo te vi un poco distraído" dijo Enma ya que había observado las acciones de su amigo, atrayendo la atención de todos

"No, no pasa nada mejor apresurémonos si no llegaremos tarde" hablo dejando eso de lado

Después de eso siguieron su camino a la escuela, se apresuraron no quería llegar tarde

Seis personas estaban en la rama de un árbol observando a Tsuna y a sus amigos charlar

"Ya quisiera que tsu-chan estuviera con nosotros" dijo una chica haciendo un puchero, mientras observaba a Tsuna

"Si estaño mucho a tsu-kun" hablo otra chica, estando de acuerdo con la afirmación de la otra chica

"Yo también pero tiene que tener paciencia" intervino una voz tranquila

"Yeah el viejo dijo pronto lo tendremos con nosotros" hablo otro chico despreocupadamente

"Si hay que ser paciente y por cierto si te escucha que lo llamaste viejo otra vez te duplicara el entrenamiento" regaño una quinta voz al que el otro simplemente alzo los hombros

"Es tan aburrido solo estar viendo a Tsuna quisiera hablar con el" dijo la última voz con un tono aburrido y todos asintieron

"Maldición nos descubrió, está volteando cúbrenos" ordeno la quinta voz a la chica viendo como Tsuna de pronto se volteaba

"Hai" y después todos estaban envueltos en llamas de la niebla

"Se están yendo por suerte fui rápida" murmuro un poco aliviada mientras el grupo de Tsuna se fue y después desaparecieron de la vista

"Deberían ser más cuidadosos casi fueron atrapados y todo el plan había sido un fracaso" hablo una nueva voz sorprendiendo a todos

Todos miraron hacia un chico que estaba parado en otra rama con la espalda apoyada contra el árbol y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

"Pensé que no vendrías" dijo la tercera voz ligeramente sorprendido

"Vine para asegurarme de que no los atrapen como ahora" le respondió simplemente el otro

"¡Hey! no somos tan descuidados" reclamo la cuarta voz mientras el otro chico solo bufo ante el comentario

"Si lo de ahora paso, fue porque estábamos un poco descuidados" reclamo la primera chica, para defenderse

"Por cierto como es que pueden estar en esa rama tan frágil" el comento viendo ese hecho aunque sabía que pronto se rompería

"¿He?" dijeron al unísono mientras se escuchaba un crujido

Con un ruido sordo la rama se rompió y todos cayeron dos metros asía el suelo uno encima del otro y gimiendo de dolor

"Oye quítate de encima me estas aplastando"

"Tu codo me está perforando un riñón"

"Lo más importante, todos bájense de mí que no puedo respirar" dijo la pobre persona que estaba debajo de todos

Cuando ya todos se habían levantado quejándose un poco del dolor el chico que estaba en otra rama salto y cayó con gracia a diferencia de sus compañeros e hiso su camino lejos del lugar

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto un chico, el no contesto solo se limitó a seguir su camino hasta que desapareció de la vista

"Y yo pensé que ya no sería tan frio… hasta se burló de nosotros"

"Se comporta así porque vamos a tener a Tsuna de regreso… diría que está muy feliz" respondió la voz tranquila con una sonrisa, él se había dado cuenta de ese hecho porque últimamente ha sonreído aunque sea un poco

"Por cierto a donde ira"

"Solo hay dos sitios donde pudo haber ido" dijo el otro perfectamente cuál era su destino

"Aunque odio admitirlo tiene razón, debemos ser más cuidadosos para que no nos descubran"

"Es vedad aunque quería ver más tiempo a Tsu-chan" hizo un puchero pensando que no lo podrá ver en un tiempo

"Si pero pronto estará con nosotros"

Tsuna y los demás legaron justo antes de que tocara la campana, fueron a sus respectivos salones el resto del día trascurrió con normalidad Yamamoto tomo una siesta cubriéndose con el libro, Gokudera ignorando completamente al maestro, Enma tomando un poco de notas y Tsuna estaba completamente distraído, después fueron almorzar todos al techo y siguieron con su rutina.

*Que se supone que debo decidir…espera un momento en que estoy pensando estoy muy confundido* pensó Tsuna mientras daba un gran suspiro justo tocaba la campana que daba por terminada las clases.

Yamamoto se acercó a Tsuna y Gokudera "Lo siento chicos no voy a poder acompañarlos a casa tengo practica de beisbol" se disculpó frotándose la nuca

"Yo también me disculpo Judaime justo hoy sale el nuevo número de la revista de los animales no identificados (UMA)" exclamo Gokudera haciendo una reverencia perfecta de 90°

"No se preocupen no pasa nada estoy bien, diviértanse" dijo como los dos se iban del salón

*A Gokudera le gusta mucho esas cosas* pensó mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nuca

"Tsuna-kun nos vamos" hablo Enma cuando ya había terminado de recoger sus cosas

"Hai" contesto y se dispusieron a salir del salón

Tsuna y Enma caminaban por las calles hasta que Enma tuvo que despedirse y seguir su propio camino a casa, el castaño estaba pensando en los sucesos de ese día y en el último pensamiento justo antes de que acabaran las clases, estaba seguro de que debe tomar una decisión pero no sabía cuál era y ni que tenía que decidir

*Esto es tan confuso mi cabeza está en un nudo de pensamientos* se preguntó mientras daba un gran suspiro

"¿Eh?... de quien será ese auto que está en frente de mi casa dudo que sea de Dino-san porque ninguno de sus hombres esta por aquí" murmuro mientras se acercaba con cautela al automóvil

"Yo Vongola" hablo un hombre mientras bajaba la ventanilla del auto

"Ganma-san que hace aquí" pregunto sorprendido desde el futuro no lo había visto

"La princesa dijo que tenían que hablar con usted y que viniera a recogerlo"

"Es verdad le pregunte si podíamos hablar" recordando que el era el que quería hablar con ella en primer lugar

"Entonces subes"

"Si" dijo apresuradamente mientras subía al coche

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Decisión


	5. Chapter 5

Han pasado 84 años (insertar meme aqui)

Lo siento mucho de verdad no existen palabras para describir como me siento, en realidad he pasado por unos momentos difíciles en mi vida pero fue gracias a ustedes a los que me ha dejado un comentario, me ha seguido etc.

Les debo mucho incluso hubo un tiempo en el que pensé dejar de escribir pero gracias a su apoyo me he animado para volver a escribir así que si ven que está un poco flojo lo siento de antemano pero enserio gracias a todos los que me siguen ustedes son los que me hacen querer escribir mas

Por cierto también tengo una cuenta en wattpad, amor yaoi y AO3 en mi perfil esta los link pero yo primero publicare aquí no se me hace más fácil gracias otra vez y me despido hasta el próximo cap

"…." hablar

'…..' pensar

(Nº) aclaraciones

* * *

 **Decisión**

El viaje a la casa de Yuni fue en silencio, Tsuna se sentía un poco incómodo a pasar de conocerse en el futuro el no tuvo mucha interacción con Gamma, así que se limitó a ver por la ventana ya que habían entrado a un lugar un poco aislado de la ciudad, no paso mucho hasta que al fin llegaran a una gran mansión

"Ya llegamos Vongola, ya puedes bajar" dijo Gamma mientras apagaba el auto

"Gracias por haberme traído" agradeció cuando ya estaba afuera del vehículo

"Solo hice lo que la princesa me pidió" contesto mientras el también bajaba del auto

Después de eso caminaron hacia la entrado cuando se abrió las puestas encontraron a Aria para darles la bienvenida

"Bienvenidos, que bueno verte otra vez Tsunayoshi-kun" le saludo con una sonrisa

"Igualmente Aria-san" respondió con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían asía la sala donde estaban reunidos Yuni y Byakuran.

Byakuran estaba comiendo malvaviscos mientras que Yuni estaba tomando el té "Al fin llegaste Tsunayoshi-kun te estábamos esperando" dijo Byakuran mientras se metía a la boca otro malvavisco

"Lo siento por la demora, es que apenas salí de la escuela" le respondió, pero este no le tomo mucha importancia el seguía comiendo sus dulces *Me pregunto si en algún mundo paralelo le dio diabetes por comer tantos dulces* pensó Tsuna mientras veía como se acababa la bolsa de malvaviscos

"Bueno lo importante es que ya llegaste" contesto Yuni con una sonrisa "Y de que querías hablar Sawada-san" hablo mientras ponía su taza de té en la mesa

"¿EH?... bueno…y-yo quería hablar de…de" dijo un poco incómodo porque ahora todos los ojos de la habitación estaban puestos en él y le ponía un poco nervioso, Yuni al notar la incomodidad de Tsuna decido que era mejor hablar los dos solos

"Porque no vamos por el jardín para poder hablar más tranquilos" sugirió ella

"Si está bien" contesto un poco aliviado y ambos se fueron asía el jardín

"Gamma por que no vas un momento a la ciudad, quiero que compres un pastel para acompañare el té" comento Aria, viendo como él se acercaba a la puerta por donde se habían ido Yuni y Tsuna.

"Pero…" intento protestar pero ella lo interrumpió "No le va a pasar nada tú mismo deberías saberlo"

"Está bien" el solo suspiro y se fue del lugar, sabiendo perfectamente que su jefa haría lo mismo que él estaba a punto de hacer

Mientras que Gamma salía de la habitación, Aria y Byakuran se dirigían a la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación, pero los interrumpió Bluebell que venía junto a Nosaru

"¿Que están haciendo?" pregunto Bluebell alegremente, mientras se acercaba a Byakuran

"¡Shhh! Estamos escuchando una conversación entre Yuni-chan y Tsunsyoshi-kun" les hizo callar Byakuran poniendo un dedo en los labios

"¿EH? Vongola" dijo Bluebell y como los dos adultos también se puso a escuchar junto a Nosaru

Tsuna y Yuni no se alejaron mucho de la casa y se detuvieron frente a unos rosales, viendo como Tsuna estaba en silencio Yuni fue la primera en hablar.

"De que querías hablar Sawada-san" dijo para iniciar la conversación

"Y-yo…bu-bueno…"se detuvo y tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar" Quiero hablar de lo sucedido en el futuro yo…yo lo siento, por no haber podido salvarte" dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

Ante la declaración Yuni abrió los ojos y se apresuró a decir" No fue tu culpa, yo mismo acepte morir por una causa mayor"

"Aun así yo quiero salvarte… después de escuchar la conversación de ayer con los vendice, sentí mucha desesperación porque en el fondo supe que esas palabras eran nada más que verdad…yo no quiero perderlos ni a ti ni a Reborn yo no quiero que mueras otra vez" hablo Tsuna mirando fijamente a Yuni

"Lo aprecio mucho Sawada-san… pero no sé muy bien, si es que vamos a sobrevivir" dijo para después desviar la mirada hacia los rosales

"No…no debe haber alguna manera de poder salvarlos definitivamente… debe haber otra opción para que tú y Reborn sigan con vida yo…yo… definitivamente encontrare alguna forma para que sigan con vida" hablo Tsuna tomándola de los hombros para estar frente a frente.

"Sawada-san…" ella solo lo miro a los ojos con lágrimas no derramadas pero se notaba que había un poco de felicidad en ellos

"Y-yo lo siento Yuni" hablo dándose cuenta de que la había tomado de los brazos repentinamente

"No te preocupes Sawada-san" respondió con una sonrisa

"Errm..eto si quieres puedes llamarme Tsuna" dijo con nerviosismo *Esto es vergonzoso nunca le he dicho a una chica que me llame por mi nombre* pensó y eso era verdad con Kyoko y Haru ellas fueron las que lo llamaron por su nombre sin que él se los pidiera, así que esta es la primera vez que hace esto

"Está bien…Tsuna-san" contesto sonriendo y provoco que Tsuna también sonriera

Después e eso ambos comenzaron a hablar, Tsuna le hablo sobre la batalla contra los Simon y sobre lo que Daemon había hecho, viendo que Yuni puso ojos de preocupación Tsuna se apresuró a decir que todo se había arreglado y termino en un final feliz

"Por cierto Yuni, no estas feliz por fin puedes pasar tiempo con tu madre" dijo, recordando que en el pasado Yuni comento que no había pasado tiempo con su madre

"Si estoy realmente feliz, puedo pasar tiempo con ella como madre e hija" respondió verdaderamente feliz, pero so notaba un poco de tristeza en sus ojos

"Estas bien, Yuni" hablo notando sus ojos un poco tristes

"Si es que… mi relación con Gamma no es lo que solía ser" dijo un poco triste

"¿EH?...no te preocupes de seguro está un poco confundido después de recibir los recuerdos del futuro" aseguro Tsuna

"Estas seguro"

"Si cuando regresamos del futuro recibimos una visita de Dino-san que estaba muy confundido y actuaba un poco extraño al recibir los recuerdos pero todo se solucionó… veras que con Gamma pasa lo mismo" aseguro Tsuna

"Enserio piensas eso" pregunto Yuni, mientras que Tsuna solo asintió "Gracias Tsuna-san"

Y siguieron hablando de como Tsuna y sus amigos, de que Yuni se la pasaba con su madre, Bluebell y Nosaru, después de un tiempo decidieron regresar a la casa, cuando entraron encontraron a Byakuran y Aria sonríen demasiado y que a su lado Bluebell y Nosaru intentaban reprimir una risa.

"Erm…se encuentran bien" pregunto un poco dudoso Tsuna, ellos se comportaban un poco extraño

"Si por supuesto que si…. Por cierto Tsunayoshi-kun eres un verdadero príncipe azul ̴"hablo Byakuran con voz cantarina mientras soltaba una risita

"¿Eh?" el no entendía lo que quería decir

"¡Salvare a Yuni no importa que!" exclamo Bluebell y luego continuo Nosaru "¡Encontrare un forma para que vivas!"

"Y-yo, yo…bu-bueno yo…ustedes escucharon" tartamudeo Tsuna con un notorio sonrojo, un poco avergonzado de que lo hayan escuchado decir esas cosas

"Tsunayoshi-kun si quieres que mi hija sea una de tus novias deberías decirme a mi primero" hablo Aria con una sonrisa, para luego continuar con seriedad "Pero espero que mi hija sea la principal"

"Mama\Aria-san" gritaron al unísono, Yuni con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas y Tsuna ahora completamente rojo

"Perdón no me pude resistir, sé que Tsunayoshi-kun está interesado en alguien y no es precisamente ninguna chica", comento Aria viendo como Tsuna se volvía mas rojo y desviaba la mirada

'No puede saber que me gusta el o si' pensó el castaño con mucha vergüenza

Byakuran que un estaba sentado le susurro algo al oído a Bluebell que de inmediato asintió y se dirigió asía donde estaba Tsuna y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello

"Byakun tiene razón el cabello del Vong- Príncipe azul es muy suave" hablo Bluebell mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Tsuna

"¡Ah! parece que el número de novias de Tsunayoshi-kun sigue aumentando," dijo con una sonrisa molestando al castaño, ante tal declaración Tsuna solo se puso más rojo

'Aunque cierta alondra no dejara de que eso suceda' pensó divertida, ya ella había notado los sentimientos de ambos 'Abra más de uno que no quiera esa relación'

Todos se estaban divirtiendo a costa del pobre castaño, Yuni miraba con reproche a su madre y a Byakuran por burlarse de Tsuna, pero se notaba que también se estaba divirtiendo

….

En Namimori en una calle no muy transitada se encontraba un joven alto, su cabello era de color café y estaba parado enfrente de un pequeño altar y una dedicatoria arriba y en este decía:

 _'Este altar está dedicado a las muchas vidas inocentes que perdieron,_

 _En el incidente trágico ocurrido en_

 _XX-XX-20XX_

 _Esperamos que puedan descansar en paz '_

'¿Personas inocentes?, si claro'pensó ardidamente el joven mientras leía la aquellas palabras

"Así que aquí estabas…tenía razón solo puedes ir a dos lugares" una voz tranquila interrumpió los pensamientos del otro joven

"Para que viniste"

"Y lo preguntas, tardaste mucho así que vinimos a buscarte" dijo tranquilamente mientras tras de él caminaban 5 personas, una de ellas llevaba un ramo de margaritas

"Oji-san nos llamó y dijo que regresáramos antes, que nos dirá algo importante" dijo la chica que traía las flores poniéndolas en frente del altar y después hiso una reverencia

"Perdón Oka-san, por no venir antes, estaba muy ocupada haciéndome más fuerte, pero sabes ahora tengo otra vez a personas a quien llamar familia, pero falta alguien muy importante, descuida pronto estará con nosotros y nuestra familia estará completa nuevamente así que puedes descansar en paz, tu hija está bien y feliz" dijo la chica conteniendo las lágrimas pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, los otros simplemente guardaban silencio o desviaban la mirada

"¡Hey! y que vamos hacer con el" pregunto la chica ahora más animada que hace un momento

"¿EH? A que te refieres" contesto la otra chica un poco confundida

"Es que acaso no lo recuerdas" le dijo un chico detrás de ella

"No, no lo recuerdo" contesto

"Que acaso eres idiota" hablo el chico que estaba junta a ella

"¡Que dijiste imbécil!" le reclamo, para luego golpearlo en la cabeza

"Pero tu…" dijo enfundado por el golpe

"Cálmense no peleen, van a llamar la atención" interrumpió el segundo chico tranquilamente, mientras que los dos solo bajaban la cabeza resignados no sin antes mandarse una mirada fulminante

"Ella se refiere a él, a la persona que se quedó con Tsuna y prometió protegerlo, pero no lo hiso" contesto otro chico que estaba alejado del resto

"Ah el… pero la respuesta es fácil solo lo tememos que hacer lo sufrir, ¿no?" respondió la chica muy tranquilamente

"No, ustedes no intervendrán, yo soy el que lo derrotara y lo humillara" contesto el primer chico fríamente

"¡Oye! y porque diablos haríamos eso" reclamo el cuarto chico, el otro se limitó a mirarlo fríamente

"Tranquilos…déjenlo ser, además él no los escuchara" hablo es segundo chico intentando calmarlo, los otros solo se resignaron porque sabían que lo que había dicho era verdad, el único que lo puede contralar era Tsuna y él no está con ellos

"Pero eso no nos impide después jugar con el" dijo la primera chica, rodeada de una aura oscura, para luego reír malvadamente

'Como puede pasar de melancólica a feliz y a espelúznate tan fácilmente' la mayoría de los presentes pensaron mientras les recorría un escalofrió por las espalda al ver que sonreía cruelmente

"Bueno será mejor que nos bajamos" comento la otra chica ya un poco acostumbrada a los cambios de humor de la otra chica, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron del lugar

Llegaron a una casa no muy lejos de la ciudad entraron en ella fueron recibidos por Wonomichi que estaba esperando en la entrada

"Bienvenidos, Chacker face-sama los está esperando en la sala de estar" Hablo haciendo una reverencia los otros solo asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala

"Y porque tanta insistencia de que viniéramos Oji-san" hablo la chica mientras tomaba asiento mientras que los otros hacían lo mismo

"Pero que fríos son, ni siquiera se alegran de que les traigo buenas noticias" dijo fingiendo falsa tristeza

"¿Buenas noticias?" Preguntaron al unísono, sin entender lo que quería decir

"Tsunayoshi-kun ha aceptado mi propuesta" dijo en un tono feliz

"¿Enserio?" preguntaron todos, ninguno pudo contener una sonrisa se desliza por su rostro, ni la mirada llena de alegría, no lo podían evitar después de tanto tiempo de nuevo estarían con Tsuna

"Bueno no es algo oficial por el momento" aclaro, pero al hacerlo a los jóvenes les salió marcas de verificación

"¡QUE!\ ¡SI SERAS!\ ¡TU IMBECIL!\ ¡OJI-SAN!, POR QUE NOS DICES ESO SI NO ESTAS SEGURO" gritaron todos en modo de reproche

"Tranquilos, lo que trataba de decir es que, es un hecho que aceptara" hablo tratando de calmarlos

"Que quieres decir con eso y como estas tan seguro" dijo el chico de cabellera café, que se estaba conteniendo de golpearlo

"Como dijo es seguro de que aceptara" respondió tranquilamente, "Ya no podrán hacer lo que hicieron esta mañana, los alcobalenos ya sospechan algo y si enteran de que Tsunayoshi-kun está siendo vigilado, más de uno se pondrá en nuestro camino, espero que entiendan, no deben verlo más" después de esas palabras en lo rostro de los jóvenes se mostraba decepción

"Así que no podremos salir de aquí" dijo la segunda chica

"No, yo no dije eso podrán salir pero eviten meterse en algún lio, ellos estarán vigilando a personas sospechosas, así que tengan cuidado" los otros solo asintieron

"Por cierto Monkey-chan (1) tu entrenamiento para la próxima semana será el doble" hablo con una sonrisa cruel

"¿Por qué?" le reclamo el nombrado, mientras los otros simplemente se reían del apodo

"Debes respetar a tus mayores" dijo simplemente para luego retirarse del lugar

"Te lo dije" hablo el chico que antes le había advertido

"Te lo mereces" dijo la otra chica en burla, mientras la mayoría asentía

"¡Cállense!" grito el chico para que los detuvieran las burlas *Además como es que se enteró de que lo llame viejo acaso es psíquico*pensó

"Monkey-chan, mejor el triple" un grito interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven

"¡Maldición! acaso me leyó la mente!" grito desesperadamente, al pensar el entrenamiento que le espera, los demás simplemente se rieron de la desgracia del joven

….

Cuando Gamma regreso a la mansión se encontró con una escena singular, Aria, Byakuran y Nosaru estaban sentados en el sofá mientras reían, frente a ellos se encontraban, Yuni que estaba mirando con reproche a los adultos, Bluebell que se encontraba acariciando el cabello de Tsuna mientras este solo tenía la cabeza baja mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente

'Tal vez no debería preguntar' pensó Gamma no muy seguro de saber la respuesta

"Jefa, ya regrese del mandado al que me mando" hablo después de un tiempo

"Hay, que bien de que regreses pronto, Tsunayoshi-kun te quedaras a tomar el té" le pregunto al nombrado

"No lo sé… aún tengo tarea que hacer" respondió un tanto dudoso

"Quédate Tsuna-san, no te tomara tanto tiempo, después Gamma te puede llevar a tu casa" insistió Yuni, Gamma solo alzo la ceja ante el honorifico que le dio al castaño

"Está bien, me quedo" suspiro resigna sabiendo que no podría decirles que no " Errm…eto… B-Bluebell podrías dejar de acariciar mi cabello" pregunto un tanto nervioso, hace ya un tiempo que lo había empezado hacer y hasta ahora no se detenía

"¿Eh?, porque, es muy suave… no quiero" dijo mientras hacia un puchero, mientras lo seguía acariciando, Tsuna solo dio un suspiro resignado

Byakuran y Yuni solo soltaron una risita, después de unos minutos Aria llego junto con Gamma con el té y el pastel luego comenzaron a conversar de diversos temas hasta que Tsuna se fijó de la hora

"Lo siento, pero ya debo regresar a casa, es muy tarde" dijo Tsuna en forma de disculpa, Yuni estaba decepcionada, Byakuran y Aria pusieron mala cara y Bluebell hiso un puchero ella quería seguir acariciándole el cabello

"No hay opción, además Reborn no sabía que viniste será mejor que regreses, si no él se preocupara" hablo Aria para luego llamar a Gamma para que llevase a Tsuna a su casa

"Regresa cuando quieras Tsuna-san" se despidió con una sonrisa Yuni

"Si ven pronto porque es un poco aburrido, es divertido molestarte" dijo alegremente Byakuran

'El solo quiere burlarse de mi' pensó tristemente Tsuna

"Vo-Principe vuelve pronto para seguir acariciando tu cabello" se despidió agitando el brazo

"Siempre serás bienvenido Tsunayoshi-kun, creo que deberías abrir tu corazón a esa persona" hablo Aria aunque le ultima parte lo dijo en un tono serio

Ante las últimas declaraciones se sonrojo "Y-yo… regresare cundo pueda, hasta luego" se despidió apresuradamente antes de salir de la casa y subir al auto

El viaje en el auto fue relativamente tranquilo aunque se podía ver que Gamma quería preguntarle a Tsuna que fue lo que había pasado, pero decidió dejarlo para después, por su parte el castaño estaba agradecido porque el otro no pregunto nada

Tsuna estaba mucho más relajado que por la mañana que tenía la cabeza echa bolas de tantos pensamientos confusos 'Parece que platicar con Yuni me relajo un poco… ya no estoy tan indeciso como en la mañana' pensó mientras llegaba a su casa, se despidió de Gamma que después se retiró

"Estoy en casa" hablo al entrar a la casa

"Tsu-kun bienvenido, donde te habías metido, Reborn-kun ha estado preguntando por ti" Dijo Nana mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina

"Fui a visitar a una amiga que vino de viaje, por cierto donde esta Reborn" dijo mientras se quitaba lo zapatos

"Esta en tu habitación y luego invitas a tu amiga para que venga" contesto alegremente

"Hai" respondió mientras subía a su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta de inmediato fue golpeado y cayó al piso con un sonido sordo

"Reborn porque hiciste eso" reclamo el castaño mientras se levantaba

"En donde estabas" hablo ignorando la pregunta de Tsuna

"Estaba en la casa de Yuni, estábamos hablando"

"Y de que charlaron" le pregunto intrigado

"Bueno… solo nos pusimos al corriente" dijo, Reborn sabía que le no le estaba diciendo todo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar

"Dame-Tsuna será mejor que hagas tus deberes, si no…" hablo mientras trasformaba a León en un pistola y le apuntaba

"H-hai" contesto apresuradamente mientras se sentaba enfrente de si escritorio, pero luego recordó algo "Por cierto Reborn, como te ves en tu forma adulta" muy interesado en eso porque jamás lo había visto

"Yo soy muy sorprendente en mi forma original" dijo con arrogancia Reborn, a lo que Tsuna simplemente le resbalo una gota por la nuca ante la declaración de su tutor

Después de terminar su tarea fueron a cenar y luego fueron a la cama, en medio de la noche el anillo de Tsuna comenzaba a brillar

Tsuna se encontraba en la misma habitación oscura que había estado antes, en su cabeza encontraron imágenes de lo que había pasado en los encuentros anteriores

"Ya tomaste una decisión Tsunayoshi-kun" hablo Chacker face apareciendo detrás de el

"Yo…yo ya tome mi decisión…" se quedó un minuto en silencio mientras que su cabello cubría sus ojos, en tanto Chacker face espero pacientemente aunque ya sabía su respuesta "Yo quiero protegerlos, no quiero que mueran así que acepto tu propuesta" hablo en sus ojos se podía ver la determinación de esas palabras

"Eso es genial Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo alegremente, recibiendo la respuesta que esperaba

"Y que se supone que tengo que hacer" pregunto un tanto dudoso había aceptado la propuesta pero aun no sabía lo que tenía que hacer

"No tienes que hacer nada… solo tienes que esperar a que me comunique otra vez" respondió tranquilamente para aclarar las dudas de Tsuna

"Solo tengo que esperar" pregunto un tanto incrédulo

"Si solo tienes que hacer eso… te voy a dar un regalo, por tu respuesta positiva" dijo Chacker face mientras extendía su mano para tocar su cabeza

"Un regalo" hablo dudoso, pero no se inmuto ante el toque

"Es algo muy especial… para ti" dijo moviendo su mano encima de la cabeza del otro

"Pero de que ha…" no pudo terminar su declaración por que de inmediato sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sentía como muchas imágenes llenaban su cabeza y fue inevitable que se desplomara tomándose la cabeza

'¿Qué es esto?' se preguntó antes de que todo se volviera negro

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Fragmentos del pasado

(1) Monkey-chan: es un apodo que le dieron por diversas razones que se explicaran mas adelante

Autora: Yahho termine otro capitulo

Tsuna: porque insistes en molestarme

Autora: pero si es muy divertido-sentándose a su lado y le acaricia el cabello-

Bluebell: -aparece a lado de Tsuna y procede a acariciarle el cabello -si es muy divertido

PD: A los que esperan "Cielo perdido" y "La parte que me faltaba" a más tardar la próxima semana estaré actualizando los cap,

La relación en este fic de Yuni y Tsuna es la de hermanos así que no se preocupen


End file.
